Life with a child
by KannaChan816
Summary: The war has ended and Harry is gone. A new law is established so witches and wizards between the ages of 21-40 must adopt. Hermione Granger must find her way through life without being part of the Golden Trio.
1. Hugo Granger

I feel like adoption is something that would most likely happen after the war.

The characters are not mine. I own nothing.

* * *

A year after the war and the future was still uncertain. Ron and I were still trying to handle Harry's death. The Weasley's were devastated. The world was safe but we were broken inside. Charlie stepped up to the plate and took Teddy Lupin in. Ginny was admitted into St. Mungos.

I all went back to Hogwarts to take my NEWTS. Ron went straight to Auror training.

Three months later.

Ron and I decided to stay friends. He decided he couldn't handle dealing with my emotions and staying strong for Ginny. I was utterly alone.

Two years after the war and my career started. I decided to take up an internship at St. Mungos.

Three years and the Ministry of Magic issued a new law decreeing every witch or wizard between the ages of 21 and 40 had to adopt a child. The orphanages had been completely full since the war, even after they remained jam packed full of children.

A year later I found myself at a little orphanage in Diagon Alley waiting in line to see the children. Many people were bustling around looking to get the youngest child they possibly could get their hands on. Once I made it inside I made my way towards the cafeteria where all the children were supposed to be. A cramped hallway later and I stumbled into the dimly lit room. A few children were crying, others were running wildly away from their future parents but only one caught my eye, a bubbly little raven haired boy who reminded me so much of Harry. He was excitedly nodding to a young couple but as soon as one of the orphanage workers said something to them they frowned and walked away leaving him in tears. My curiosity got the better of so I made my way towards him.

I crouched down to his level and bluntly asked, "What's wrong?" He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes and sniffled, "Nobody wants to adopt me." "Why not you're so cute," I bent down to tickle him a little. A few more tickles and a smile later an orphanage worker approached me. "You seem to be getting along." She smiled kindly at us. We discussed the matter of his adoption. "There is one more thing you should know, he's not just any five year old…he's been bitten by Fenrir Greyback."My shocked expression must have been common because she didn't even bat an eyelash at it; she simply waited for me to respond. I recovered from shock and asked, "Where do I sign?"

An hour later and I walked out of the orphanage with and excited little five year old named Hugo Granger.


	2. Wolfsbane and the Blonde Man

I do not own anything but the plot and Hugo.

Hopefully you all enjoy! A little filler here and there is needed!

* * *

The complete wonder and joy in Hugo's eyes made my heart melt. I knew instantly that adopting him was going to be a wonderful adventure.

He timidly inched closer to me as soon as we walked out into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. I instinctively took his hand and led him. We shopped for half an hour before flooing to my little flat. A little three bedroom cottage on the outskirts of London, with a nice sized pond in the backyard is where I called home.

"Can I really have my own room?" Hugo asked shyly while barely containing his excitement. "Of course you can "I smiled down at him and let his hand go. He squealed and began exploring his room as soon as I let go. Although, the room was bare besides a bed and a closet. His little eyes sparkled with delight.

"Tomorrow we can go looking for more furniture to put in here" I proclaimed more to myself than him.

The next day Hugo and I ventured into muggle London. Hugo had never been there and was so excited and interested in practically everything. We came home exhausted with a bookshelf, books, a toy chest and some shelves along with some toys. Before heading home we stopped by Diagon Alley to pick up some Wolfsbane Potion. Scurrying along we headed to a little potion shop named The Silver Serpent, highly recommended by the orphanage. The shop was medium size with ample lighting and a pleasant smell of old books. Behind a big countertop stood a tall man with platinum hair, talking to a woman wearing a skimpy but fashionable dress.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Know-it-all Granger" the woman sneered. Hugo clutched my hand harder and pouted up at her.

"Oh and who is this? Mini-Harry Potter?" she glanced down, astonished at home much he resembled the boy wonder. Before I could come up with a clever comeback the tall man sighed loudly.

"Pansy how many times do I have to tell you not to harass my customers?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her clearly annoyed. She frowned at him and walked out the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The blonde man asked Hugo.

"I would like a Wolfbane Potion" I asked trying to be polite. The man raised his eyebrow.

"For who?" He glanced down at Hugo again.

"Um me..." Hugo replied while looking at his feet sheepishly. I smiled gently at him and addressed the man again. "He has been taking it from you for two years now, the orphanage bought it here."

"Ah yes I remember now. I can have it in two days."

I paid him for it and said goodbye.

That encounter with Malfoy was beyond weird. He was completely professional and civil towards me, it baffled me. Before I could think any more of it Hugo broke me out of my thoughts. He was pointing to a picture of Harry, Ron, the Weasley clan and I on Christmas. I smiled and started telling him stories. After I put him to sleep the fond memories of when I use to visit the Burrow constantly, made me realize I still hadn't told anyone about Hugo. I decided I would take him to Sunday dinner at the Burrow; everyone would most likely be there, except Ginny and him.

* * *

When she is referring to "him" she means Harry.


	3. Meting the Clan

I'm not entirely sure where this is going...

* * *

The next day I took Hugo to the Burrow.

Arthur and Molly were extremely shocked. Ron worried about his resemblance to Harry. Charlie asked me minor details but he mostly sat there and soaked in all the information. Fleur wanted him to be Teddy's best friend, she even mentioned marriage with little Victoire. George bless him. He didn't ask a ton of questions like Molly instead he just hugged me and offered us some pie.

Bill seemed very interested in Hugo. He took Hugo aside from all the chatter and told him how he dealt with being a werewolf-ish. For that I was extremely grateful. Hugo attached himself to Bill like a little leach after learning they were attacked by the same werewolf. Teddy did not like that.

From then on, Teddy and Hugo became mortal enemies, but best friends at the same time? Boys I don't understand them.

All this excitement and commotion was a little too much to handle but on the bright side Fleur graciously volunteered herself to babysit Hugo for me while I worked. Things were going good, until George took me aside.

"Mione, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His face was full of hurt and confusion. "You know exactly who he looks like and you know this isn't good for you."

"I didn't adopt him just because of that!" I couldn't help but hiss at him. My defensive attitude only made him frown more.

"Alright, I'm not trying to cause trouble I just worry so does Ron, okay?" he pulled me into a brotherly embrace. I sniffled and mumbled an incoherent "Thank you."

In my mind I bitterly screamed at Ron for never being there for me when I really needed him. It has only been a year since we started talking again. After our breakup he wouldn't talk to me at all. I stopped going to the Burrow. The only thing I did would do was go to work, eat, sleep and read. It wasn't until George got worried about me and made us speak to each other again.

"I have to go back Hugo might need me" I squirmed out of the embrace and scurried to the living room to find Hugo. He was playing with Teddy but ran to me as soon as I walked into the room. He slowed down and gave me a small embrace. "You missed the story bout the Dragons!" He looked up at me with a pout. "Do you want me to tell you? I can I member some of it." It finally clicked that he was sad that I missed the awesome story so he was trying to make it up to me by retelling it. I bent down and tickled him. "Charlie told me that story the other day, don't worry I didn't miss anything."

We gave our goodbyes and went home. Hugo seemed so proud to tell Victoire and Teddy about his own home and more importantly his own Mommy who tucked him in at night. He fell asleep clutching his new Phoenix plush with a giant smile on his face. That smile made all the drama and stress of that day worth it. Even if tomorrow I had to face the robotic prat of a Malfoy. It was all worth it just to see Hugo smile.

* * *

Some suggestion for possible pairing would be gladly accepted! Please review!


	4. The Vain and the Sniffles

Still trying to decide who will "get the girl".

* * *

The next day I dropped, a sleepy, Hugo off at Bill and Fleur's house. He was reluctant to let me go but Fluer managed to keep him distracted by promising him pancakes for breakfast. Seeing his little face scrunch up trying to hold back tears made me almost stay. Somehow this little person made me feel like nobody else had. I finally realized what it felt like to be a mother.

After our sentimental goodbye I rushed over to _The Silver Serpent_. Malfoy stood behind the counter polishing some vials. I had never seen him so at peace; maybe because I never took the time to actually look at him Most of my classes with Malfoy were spent on paying attention to the lesson or sneaking peaks at Ron and occasionally glaring at Malfoy. My whirlwind of thoughts stopped as soon as I realized he was staring at me.

"Daydreaming are we?" he smirked and put down his vial.

"No, I was actually thinking about something important" I sneered.

"Well I have your potion ready. I assume you will be in need of it every month?" he raised his eyebrow. My stunned expression must have given me away.

He smirked again and said "I see being out of school has taken a toll on you intelligence Granger."

He waved his hand absentmindedly and reached under the counter, bringing out a little box. "How about you pick up the potion let's say a week before every full moon? If you buy from my shop for a year I will give you a ten percent discount on anything in my shop." He brought out what seemed to be a contact and a quill. I thought about for a minute and realized it was a good deal. When did Malfoy become such a good businessman?

"Why does it feel like I'm signing my soul away to the devil?" I grumbled while signing the contract.

He smirked and vainly replied "the devil couldn't possibly be as handsome as me"

With that I took my package and practically ran to work. Technically I apparated but I ran once I reached the outside of St. Mungos. Working in the hospital made me feel like I could still make a difference in this world. My day went by fairly quickly and I even managed to pick up some pastries on the way home.

As soon as I walked into Bills house a bundle named Hugo attached itself to my legs. "Where have you been? I thought…I thought you didn't want me anymore." He looked up at me sniffling. It almost broke my heart.

Fleur looked at me with a worried expression. "I told him you would be back soon but he wouldn't stop crying" she glanced down at the little raven haired boy. I frowned and picked him up. He wrapped his little arms around me and sniffled some more.

"I would never leave you like that, it's just some people need me to help them with their ouchies and colds." I gently patted his back.

He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. "Like how the nurse at the big house would give me icky drinks to get rid of my tummy aches?" he hiccupped.

"Yes exactly like that "

"Okay, I guess I can understand since tummy aches are horrible!" he threw his arms up for dramatic effect.

I giggled and nodded. We said goodbye and Hugo said he was sorry for crying so much. He promised Fleur he would be better tomorrow and puffed out his chest to prove it.

That night Hugo sticking to me like glue. He would constantly look at me with a worried expression insisted on cuddling as much as possible. As if I would suddenly disappear if he turned away.

To make him feel better I insisted on him sleeping with me. I told him it was cold and I needed him there to keep me warm. He grinned and brought all his little plushies claiming they would "help mommy too."

* * *

Sometimes children need a little cuddling to remind them that they are loved. Any suggestions for more characters to add in? Please don't forget to review!


	5. He has a Name

Sorry for the delay! Finals and the holidays have taken all my time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two months after adopting Hugo left me feeling like I actually had something worth living for. We had a nice routine set up. Monday through Thursday he would go to Bill and Fleurs house. Friday he would stay with Molly and Arthur so the Weasley Clan could have dinner together.

I dread Friday nights. Having to awkwardly be around my ex and his wonderful family always reminds me of how I lost my parents in the war. I obliviated them but somehow death eaters still found them. I found out they were gone a year after the war ended.

Attempting to end my pity party I decided to visit Ginny after work since the holidays were close.

I knocked on the door and opened it softly. Ginny was sitting up in bed reading the Daily Profit. Her hair looked like it was getting back to its fiery red.

"Hey" I said meekely.

"Hi. I heard you adopted a little boy." Ginny put down the paper and looked at me accusingly.

"Oh, yes I did. Who told you?" I frowned and sat on the little couch by the window.

"Ron did." She narrowed her eyes. "Is he really an exact replica of Harry?"

"Basically, he has blue eyes instead of green and he doesn't wear glasses" I replied.

"So Harry did cheat on me! That kid is your secret love child isn't he!" she screeched. She started sobbing.

"No Ginny. You know that nothing like that ever happened between Harry and me. He never cheated on you. I never got pregnant. And he never loved me the way he loved you" I got up and sat next to her on the bed.

She looked up at me with teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I just it still hurts to know that he's gone and I don't have a piece of him." she sniffled. "The doctors say my mood swings will stop soon."

"I know. Hey how about I show you a picture of Hugo he's so cute!" I smiled brightly at her and pulled out my mini photo album.

Her eyes sparkled and she just nodded her head.

Ron walked in when while we were both absorbed in a picture of Molly and Hugo making cookies, both covered in flour courtesy of a prankster named George.

He held a bouquet of fresh flowers. Before Ginny could say hello he took one look at her redshot eyes and glared at me. He stomped over to the bed.

"Blimey Hermione! What did you do to Ginny! Did you come over her just to make her cry?" He shouted at me.

"She just told me about Hugo and I over reacted Ron!" Ginny shouted back.

His eyes softened when he heard her talk. "Aw Ginny I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry."

He loked up at me and glared again. "Why would you go and try and upset her like that. You know how Hugo looks like him."

This time I didn't wait for the fragile redhead to defend me. I angrily got up and hugged Ginny saying my goodbyes. Before walking out the door I looked at Ron.

"He has a name Ron. His name was Harry. Ginny isn't as fragile as before. She won't break if you say his name. You lost a friend, she lost her lover and I lost someone I loved so stop acting like a prat and get over yourself." I slammed the door and ran to the nearest bathroom.

I cried for a few minutes before remembering about a certain little raven haired boy who was most likely also crying because his mommy was going to be an hour late.

I pulled myself together and shuffled off out the door. I ran into Malfoy who seemed to be a little lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry Malfoy I wasn't paying attention. "I managed to say.

He looked down at me with a frown. "It's okay Granger my fault I should have been paying attention too. "He patted my head and walked away.

I stood there a little in shock. Before the shock could settle in I flew out the door and apparated to Bills house.

Once I got to the little cozy house I was met with the sight of Charlie carrying a sleeping Teddy into the fireplace. I picked up my little sleeping angel and flooed back to our house before Fleur could ask me why I was crying.

I went to sleep that night clutching Hugo and thinking about Ginny and **him**. I went to sleep thinking about Harry.

* * *

Did Hermione love Harry?

Did she love him as more than a friend?

Why is Ginny in St Mungos?

We might never know. Please review!


End file.
